Apathetic Cat
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: That she-cat, he decided, REALLY need to work on her emotions.


_ Yeah, I'm not angry  
__And no, I'm not upset_  
_It's taken me awhile_  
_But this is what I've learned_  
_Emotional attachment is really not a threat_  
_When I'm simply not concerned_

Sandpaw just did not under stand her clanmates at times. I mean, really, is it such a bad thing to be confined to camp all day?

"Sandpaw, how can you just sit here and put up with this?" Crowpaw exclaimed in utter confusion.

"Leader's orders. You got a problem with that?" she responded in a bored tone. The gray tomcat next to her huffed in aggravation.

"I feel like a kit, stuck in camp all day," he muttered indignantly. The sandy furred she-cat rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like one too," she told him, no emotion whatsoever showing on her face. He glared at her.

_The things that I take on_  
_I soon shrug off_  
_'cause I know no one_  
_Will ever be content_  
_With the way things are_  
_Or with what they've got_  
_So I've given up and now I'm just indifferent_

Sandpelt blinked. "I'm not a mentor. So?"

Ivypelt shot her a look of disbelief. "You're one of the most experienced warriors around! If I were you, I'd be fuming at the fact you were never given an apprentice!"

"And I repeat, so?" her sister replied in a monotone.

"Seriously? You've never even considered being a mentor?" Ivypelt gasped.

"That sounds about right," Sandpelt told her, clearly bored of her sister's company already. Ivypelt was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Sandpelt! Crowsong needs your help! He's stuck in a tree again!" Jaytail called in amusement. Sandpelt showed no sign of annoyance as she went to get Crowsong out of another tree.

_You all laugh at me_  
_Like I'm not happy_  
_With anything, any time, anywhere_  
_And the half of me's all about apathy_  
_And the other half just doesn't care_

"Just get down," Sandpelt told the tomcat quivering in the tree. Scared, he looked over the branch he was perched on and saw the ground.

"It's too far!" Crowsong exclaimed, his voice shaking in fright.

"Just get down," Sandpelt repeated in her monotonous voice. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Help?" he asked timidly. In a bored fashion, she used her tail to point out a path for him. "Thanks," he told her when he got to the ground.

"Stop climbing trees," she replied, for once showing some emotion: amusement.

_I must admit;_  
_All the words you spoke, I hated_  
_Cause I don't see just how I can be motivated_  
_Enough to break a sweat over a dying race_  
_It seems our fate is something we've already embraced_

"We will not let these rogues drive us out of our territory!" Ivystar cried. "We WILL fight back!"

The clan burst into a chorus of battle cries. Crowsong looked over to Sandpelt to see her reaction.

"Aren't you pumped for the battle?" he asked her, tiling his head in confusion. Sandpelt just looked at him.

"Am I supposed to be?"

That she-cat, he decided, REALLY need to work on her emotions.

_Yeah, bein' apathetic's a pathetic way to be_  
_(I don't care)_  
_What matters to you does not matter to me_  
_('cause I don't care)_

Sandpelt looked at her sister, the leader of the clan, as she was berated.

"What were you THINKING? He could have been killed!" Ivystar yelled at her.

"He wanted to see the Thunderpath," she responded with a shrug.

"So you let him set a paw on it?" her sister accused.

"He wouldn't listen to me."

Ivystar sighed in exasperation. Her sister was just so difficult sometimes.

_So take a wild guess_  
_It's like I just couldn't care less_  
_If all the things you find impressive_  
_Just blew up and made those messes_  
_That you'll frantically repair_  
_Like it's a life or death affair_  
_And all the while you're unaware_  
_For this, you really shouldn't care_  
_But it's so hard to see the reality_  
_That the end will be the end of things_  
_And our hearts are all we get to bring_  
_So let's go ahead and make them worth something_

Sandpelt watched as Crowsong tried to rearrange the broken brambles to create some sort of... Well she really didn't know what he was trying to make.

"Just think, if we can find a way to wrap ourselves in these in a way that won't hurt us, we could use these in a fight! Other warriors wouldn't be able to grab hold of us!" Crowsong informed her, bursting with excitement at his idea.

"Clever," she told him in her regular monotone. He beamed, knowing that she meant no offense.

_I'm well aware that everything_  
_Is a far cry from all right_  
_I'm well aware that all of us_  
_Can at times, be too uptight_  
_And possibly, the remedy_  
_Is a dose of apathy_  
_You point your finger at you_  
_I'll point mine right back at me_

"What's the most important thing to you?" Sandpelt asked him. Crowsong looked at her in surprise. The question was totally unexpected.

"Me," he told her with a kitty-smirk.

"Oh really?" she responded, letting an awkward smile through her mask for only him to see.

"Yup. Because I know you like me," he replied in a confident tone. She snorted.

"You're so full of it."

**I don't own Warriors or Apathetic Way To Be by Relient K. I do own Sandpaw/pelt, Crowpaw/song, Ivypelt/star, and Jaytail.**

**I originally wrote this for MyrtleFall's Name Contest. I wrote it at like three in the morning, so that explains why it's not that good.**

**I had fun writing this. I'm thinking of writing a story of just random things that happen in Sandpelt's life. Should I?**

**It was really hard writing for an emotionless cat. REALLY hard.**

**Also, I haven't read Warriors in SOOOO long! I don't even know what the latest book is, cos my bookstore rarely gets books right when they come out. Will someone please tell me?**


End file.
